


For you

by averageHobbit



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Short & Sweet, under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageHobbit/pseuds/averageHobbit
Summary: "For you Tony, I would give away every infinity Stone to be with you. You are my everything"





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I wrote. It's really short because I don't usually write anything so I'm not really good at it. Also English is not my native language. Drawing is my thing, but here we go.

"For you Tony, I would give away every infinity Stone to be with you. You are my everything" 

Tony can feel Stephen's heartbeat when he lays his head against the taller man. No words needed, just a two of them together and no one between them. They felt safe.

"I love you too Stephen Strange" Tony said while reached to kiss his wizard.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and point out anything :)


End file.
